


The Endless Nightmare

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Endless Nightmare

You heard Alex screaming in his Ivar voice from the bedroom. All you could do is shake your head. ‘Maybe he will pass out soon.’ Just then, you heard a thud come from your bedroom with a muffled, “Ow” from within. You shook your head and rolled your eyes with a frown. ‘Maybe I should check on him.’ You thought just as you heard the door handle jiggle. ‘Ah. I thought I heard slithering.’

“Go get back in bed! I’ll be right there.” You hollered.

“Nej! Jeg har brug for dig nu for det! Kom på kvinde! Bare fucking kom igen. Jeg har brug for den stramme pussy!” He screamed. **((No! I need you now damn it! Come on woman! Just fucking come on. I need that tight fucking pussy!))**

“Go Ivar, or you won’t get any of it.” You grabbed some ice water and sat at the kitchen table.

“Well hurry.” He huffed and you could hear him slithering back to the bed.

You nursed your water for a while, biting ice chips when they snuck past your lips. All you could do was think. You weren’t upset about the flashback you had. You just wished he could know or even remember what it does to you when he puts himself in that kind of danger. You also knew if you went in there and fucked Alex’s brains out, not only would it be sloppy as hell and only he would get off and he probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning. He didn’t get shitfaced that often, mostly when he was with his lads. You heard him in there, groaning and moaning and calling for you. You could tell he wasn’t able to get out of bed at this point as the drunk dizzies had finally hit.

‘Just a few more minutes and he should be passed out.’ You walked to the bedroom to check in on him. ‘Yep.’ You sighed when you heard a small snore. You went to the bed where he was already naked and covered him up. Your fingers brushed over his chest lightly as you study his features. His hair was getting so long, his lush lips looked so kissable, his broad shoulders looked so strong. You strolled to the bathroom and got ready for bed. You took one last look at him before you went to your side of the bed and crawled in.

You laid on your side with your back to Alex, feeling him stir just a bit. He rolled over against your back, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. His face pressed into the nape of your neck. His hot breath brushing up your neck and across your cheeks. God, he was turning you on even in his sleep. Your pussy began to throb, you wanted some sort of relief. You pushed your ass back into his cock, softly rubbing it up and down your ass crack. Steadily you felt him becoming erect.

He pulled you into him tighter with a moan. “Mmm, Y/N. You feel so good.” He mumbled in his sleep, or so you thought. You stopped tickling yourself with his shaft just to make sure he was still out cold.

‘I should just sleep.’ You sighed, squeezing your thighs together to alleviate the throbbing.

You must have fallen asleep at some point because you woke up with Alex moving his hips against your ass as he teased your folds with his hot pulsating cock. You let out a quiet moan.

“Min elskede. Jeg har ventet på dig at vågne. Jeg har ventet på dig hele natten. Din konge vil nyde din krop. Rul over nu! Lad mig kneppe dig!” Ivar growled in your ear. **((My love. I've been waiting for you to wake. I've been waiting for you all night. Your king wants to enjoy your body. Roll over now! Let me fuck you!))**

“Ivar you are drunk. Go back to sleep.” You scolded.

He bit down hard on the crook of your neck. “I am not drunk. It is morning. I have slept it off. I need my woman. I needed her last night, but someone decided to ignore her kings’ wishes. You must be punished for that.” He sneered, slapping your ass as hard as he could.

“Come on Alex. It’s still dark outside. I really don’t feel like this today.” You scoffed.

“Jeg er ikke Alex!” He roared in your ear. “Jeg er Ivar den Boneless!” He popped your ass harder making you squeal just a little. “I know that turns you on, baby. Now climb on top and fuck me!”  **((I am not Alex!  I am Ivar the Boneless!))**

“No, Ale-, er Ivar.” You chided as you crawled out of the bed. “I’m going to go sleep on the couch for a while or until you’ve sobered up some more. Or would you rather go sleep out there?”

“Just get the fuck out. You don’t deserve this bed right now.” He commanded, crossing his arms and huffing like a five-year-old as you walked out of the door.

As the door closed, you heard something hit it and shatter. “Fuck you Y/N! Fuck you!” He cursed.

All you could do was roll your eyes. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to have sex with him. You were just so angry and still sore from the weekend. Plus he was clearly still drunk and drunk sex is fantastic, but only if you both are. You grabbed a pillow and your favorite lounging blanket and headed towards his game room. As you closed the door, you could still hear him cussing up a storm mixed with Danish and English words. Sometimes you swore you heard a German one or two in there as well. You tucked yourself in on the couch, turned on the television and began flipping channels, landing on some food program. Your tummy growled in anger as you watched the chef cook up a mean looking chicken Parmesan Alfredo dish.

‘Ugh. I should go make breakfast.’ You grumbled, lifting yourself off of the couch. In the kitchen, you found your favorite egg frying skillet and placed the items to make an egg omelet on the counter. You fought with yourself a little on whether you should make ‘Ivar’ anything. He really was overbearing about this today. You decided you would be an asshole yourself and make him fix his own. Sure, you were being petty, but fuck it. He knows how much you hate him coming home this shitfaced, let alone driving home like that.

You finished up the last touches on your meal when you heard the bedroom door open. You waited to hear footsteps coming into the kitchen, but no, he was crawling again.

You sighed. “Are you really going to do this?” You continued plating your food.

“Do what, wench?” He barked as he pulled himself into a chair, sniffing the air and humming in approval at the aroma.

“Are you really going to continue with this roleplay right now?” You said incredulously.

His face twisted. “What is this role-playing? I am not role-playing.” He scoffed and folded his arms again.

You tried so hard not to grin at his childish behavior. He was infuriating you, but it was so humorous.

“Fine, whatever. I’m going to go watch television and eat my breakfast in peace, my king.” You said flatly, turning on your heels and headed to the game room.

“Hey! Where is my food!?” He demanded.

“Oh. I’m sorry Ivar, you have to fix that yourself.” You sassed as you continued walking.

“Wait! How am I supposed to cook? I am a cripple.” He huffed, as you could almost hear the smirk and somewhat giggle in his tone.

“Figure it out!” You yelled as you hurried to the couch so you could snicker in private.

His little outbursts were fun sometimes, but mostly his Ivar one when he was drunk. Like, why though? Ivar any day is hot, but Ivar as a drunken little man-child is just frustrating. You heard him from the kitchen grunting and panting and slamming things around. Was he really trying to cook his fucking food like that? You heard the spatula hit the floor as he screamed ‘fuck’ in old Norse. You actually had to stifle a belly laugh. A chair scooted across the kitchen floor, you were sure it was to sit in front of the stove so he could cook.

When you finished eating you went into the kitchen to see him shoveling his eggs into his mouth from the skillet. You raised your eyebrow at him in curiosity.

“Why are you eating out of that? Couldn’t reach the plates?” You goaded. “Did’ja need a little help there little Ivar?”

He slammed his fork down on the table, looking up at you darkly but didn’t say a word. He stared at you intently as he picked up the utensil, finishing his food. You sat down in front of him to make a grocery list for the week. He glared, never taking his eyes off of you. His breath seething with anger.

Finally, you broke. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to pick you up. Do you even remember getting home?” You said as your voice wavered.

Ivar, Alex, whoever it was anymore, took in a deep breath, crossed his arms, cocked his head to the side like he was curious about what you just said, but remained silent. He used a fingernail to pick some food stuck between his teeth, pretending you weren’t even there, even though he was staring right at you.

“What is your problem? Am I supposed to not care if you get in an accident or worse?” You croaked. “Should I just pretend it’s all sunshine and rainbows that you drove home so drunk you basically passed out when you got into bed? Because I can’t do that. You should have called me. Or at the very least had one of your friends call me.”

He just sat there sucking on his teeth, his eyes piercing your soul as he pretended like no one was even around. He dropped to the floor, crawling to the living room.

“Oh, that’s just great! Go ahead and ignore me Alex. I’m sorry I care.” You said with sadness in your voice.

Your list was finished by noon so you decided to go shopping a few days early. You needed to get out of the house to clear your head. Hopefully, he went back to sleep so he could sleep off the rest of his buzz, and feeling better when you got back home. The drive into town was relaxing. You put the top back and all the wonderful smells of the countryside invaded your senses. As you entered the small city, bicycles zoomed past you hastily on their way to their destinations.

You decided before you would do any shopping you would have a self-care day, first stop, the spa. You hadn’t had a body massage in ages, God knows your poor aching body needed it. This was the type of massage that would make you want to slap your momma five ways into Sunday and twice on Tuesday. This woman had the hands of a God. You woke up snoring a few times. It was such a welcoming feeling to be so relaxed. While you were there, you got a mani and pedi. You figured Alex would enjoy the dig of the fresh claws you were about to adorn yourself with, plus they were purple! Can’t go wrong with purple.

Your next stop was shopping. No, not the grocery kind. The sexy lingerie kind, with lace and silk and all the frilly little things. You picked out a few racy black outfits and tried them on.

‘Damn! I think he will like this.’ You smiled proudly at not being down on yourself.

You noticed the time as you took your items to the counter. It was almost 4:00 P.M.

‘Shit!’ You cursed at yourself. ‘Alex is going to be so pissed.’ You searched your purse for your phone. ‘Oh no!’ You hoped you had left it in the car.

By the time you had finished your purchases, you had forgotten about your phone and the time. You found your way to the grocery store. Of course, you had to pick the one cart in the store that had the wobbly wheel. Slowly, your relaxation was dissipating as you struggled with the cart throughout the store. Finally, you had got the last thing on your shopping list and headed to the counter.

‘Fuck me.’ You scoffed looking at the lines. Your stomach growled in hunger. ‘What time is it?’ You thought only to catch a glimpse of the wall clock. “FUCK!” You accidentally screamed out causing a few patrons to jump, while giving you a strange look.

“Sorry.” You sheepishly said. It was almost 5:30 P.M. and you remembered you forgot to call Alex, let alone find your phone.

Your string of bad luck broke when you heard a cashier call out. “Now, no waiting on lane 6!” You bolted over, quickly unpacking your items and paid. The nice little kid who bagged your groceries helped you to your car and loaded them into the trunk while you searched the car for your phone.

‘Great. It’s probably still on the table.’ You tipped the kid a fiver and hurried home. This was the one time you hoped he had slept all day.

The light was on in the kitchen when you got home and the television flickered in the background. ‘Please let him be passed out watching TV.’ You begged.

The front door swung open, with a shadowy figure looking out at you. “Where the fuck have you been?” Ivar demanded with a slur.

“Really?” You sneered.

“What? You went missing. I thought you left me since you left your phone on the table and no note. So I said fuck it.” He snapped as he raised a beer.

“Can you at least help me get the food in the house?” You sighed. So much for the relaxation day.

“Fine! Just fucking fine!” He cursed, walking to the car.

His eyes were swollen and puffy. You could tell he had been crying most of the day. You wanted to just hug him, but you were still mad. He can’t just do stuff like that and think you would be okay with him running into a tree or something. You got all the bags in the house, placing them on the table.

“Here’s your fucking phone.” He scoffed, picking it up and throwing it at you.

“Fucking hell Alex!” You yelled as your phone hit the floor.

“I am not Alex! I am Ivar. Get it right.” He snarled. “Not like you care though.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t fucking care, “Ivar.” I don’t care at all.” You huffed as tears threatened your eyes. “Put the rest of this shit away, I need to go lay down.”

“Pfft, yeah, okay. I guess I’ll be the one making dinner tonight.” He grumbled.

“You know what, “Ivar,” I’m tired of you not caring if I care about you. I’m tired of you coming home so drunk, you pass out the minute you hit the bed. I’m tired of carrying you into the house some nights. I know you don’t go out that much, but when you do, for fuck’s sake, fucking call me or stay where you are! I don’t want to get that fucking phone call telling me you are dead at 3 A.M. I can’t do that. I have had to do it once in my life with my best friend, but you already know this. Yet it seems like you don’t give a fuck. I had to go identify her body at the fucking morgue! I had to call her parents! I had to do everything a best friend shouldn’t have to do! It broke me. I can’t do that with you. It will kill me if I have to do it for you. If I lost you.” You raged, stomping off to your bedroom and slamming the door. You threw yourself on the bed, screaming into the pillow. Tears ran down your cheeks, staining the pillow.

You woke up to a soft knock on the door. “Y/N?” Alex hesitated. “I-I made you dinner.”

“Really? Your cooking sucks.” You smirked.

“Can I come in?” He murmured, twisting the handle without having permission.

“I guess. I mean, you are in here now, aren’t you?” You barked.

“Look, I-I...” He stuttered. “Never mind. I’ll just leave this at the end of the bed. I’ll sleep in the den tonight.” He said, looking down to the floor and scratching the back of his neck in shame.

“Good. I deserve the bed tonight. Thank you for dinner. Good night.” You said curtly.

Alex sighed. “Good night, Mus.” He said, closing the door behind him.

He had totally ruined all the relaxation and pampering from the day. You felt drained. You curiously looked at the meal he prepared, sniffing it, taking a small bite.

‘Hmm. Not bad. Not burned. Not disgusting.’ You were surprised as you nibbled on the baked chicken and rice and Brussels sprouts. ‘Sucking up to me I see.’

You finished your dinner and took your dishes to the kitchen. You heard a video game blaring in the den. As much as you wanted to go in there and sit with him, you just went back to your room. He was probably wasted again anyway, hiding his emotions in a bottle. You decided you would go to bed so you went to brush your teeth and change into you nighty. When you were finished, you crawled into bed, looking at his side of the bed. Tears filled your eyes as you scooted over to his side, cuddling with his pillow taking in his scent. You closed your eyes, wishing everything was different tonight. Slowly, drift off in a deep slumber as you cry yourself to sleep.

Sleep was uneasy. Nightmares invaded your mind. You kept having the same dream over and over, always ending with that unwanted phone call. Arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. You whimpered. ‘Alex, please. Why didn’t you call? Why did you have to leave me?’

You heard him reply. “I didn’t leave you Mus. I’m right here. Wake up, baby. You are having a nightmare again.” His lips brushed your shoulder.

‘No, you are gone. They called.’ You sobbed in your sleep.

“Come on Mus. Wake up. I’m really here.” He begged.

Slowly, you woke up, realizing Alex was really with you. You rolled into him to make sure he was really real. He looked down at you with sadness and concern in his eyes.

“There you are.” He whispered. “Rough one, huh?”

You rolled over completely, curling yourself into his chest. “Yes. I’m still angry with you though.” You sighed.

“I-I know.” He murmured. “I-I...”

You cut him off. “Just shut up and hold me. We can talk in the morning.” You mumbled as you drifted back to sleep.

“Okay baby.” He said, pressing his lips to your forehead and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning you awoke as Alex gently played with your hair. His deep blue eyes gaze down at you lovingly.

“Morning Alex.” You yawned.

“You mean Ivar.” He said, with a devilish grin and cocking a brow.

“Really? Again?” You sighed but slightly smiled.

He placed a tender kiss on your forehead. “Ja. Jeg er Ivar.” Ivar exclaimed.  **((Yes, I am Ivar.))**

“Are you drunk or buzzed?” You asked.

“No. I haven’t had a drop since you came home last night. I am sorry. I just thought...” He paused. “I thought you left me. I was so scared.”

“I just went shopping to get my mind off everything. It took longer at the spa then I thought.” You recounted. “Then I went to get some new nighties and lost track of time. I should have just came home after all that, but I wanted to get the shopping out of the way.”

“Oh, I saw those.” He smirked. “I am sorry for scaring you. I will call from now on and let you know what I am doing.” He promised.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” You smirked as you kissed his lips softly. “Now, I have to go to work. We can continue this later. If you’d like.”

“Oh yes, min Lille Mus. I really would.” He softly smiled.

“So, Ivar. What are we going to do this time?” You said with a huge grin.

“Oh, Mus. You will see. I have big plans for you. I still need to punish you, remember?” He replied, his grin turning to a wicked smirk.

‘Oh lord. This should be fun.’ You thought, counting the seconds for the work day to already end.


End file.
